<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Brother Dared Me To Upload This by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396340">My Brother Dared Me To Upload This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death'>The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, My Brother wrote this and is older than me, What Is This Crap?, can't even describe, makes abso-fucking-lutly no sence what so ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My brother was really bored in math class so he decided to write 2 colorful and non coherent stories about Matthew Williams and Ivan Braginsky.<br/>PLEASE BE WARNED THIS FANFIC HAS: terrible writing, non coherent plot, and makes absolutely no sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Canada of October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, let’s call it October Matthew Williams left to go on some great quests. He was thinkins ‘whow this is great. I’ve got to some cool shit’ thon when he fought his first monster he felt a sudden urge to give up adventuring because he really loved to knitte.</p><p>90 years later he has a grandchild, when the child was born he said the child will be a god among men.</p><p>20 years after his birth all the child has done is stopped and alien invasion of earth when his mother called him and said ‘you are a disappointment’ so he tries to commit suicide but when he jumps off the building, he teleports to a different world but the only difference is that magic wich was normal for him no one in the new world had any, because he could use magic he made no money because the army, American government abducted him and brain washed him to fight for them assense them agent the sneaky Canadians who have been slowly invading and are about to rise up and take arms against the Americans.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Canada Turned Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, This again. I mean if you're reading the second chapter you have not learned how incredibly bad these are yet, but trust me, you will... you will....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the heart of the cold war, the Russian government had many sleeper sells in Canada. This is the story of the decedents of one of these sells, when ‘Real Canadian’ (Ivan Braginsky) woke up he felt a sudden influx of energy so he had a nice 10 km sprint he got back 5 minutes later he needed some food so he got a chicken and went off to work. When he got to work there was a robbery, he was shoot 20 times. But for some reason he was not injured he caught the criminals and killed them to death. Then when he get back to work he was covered in blood so he took off the shirt he got the blood off of himself, after 18 hours of work he got home and fell asleep. He had weird dreams every night about a weird place where everyone spoke Russian.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>